futurediaryfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Эпизод 1
Sign Up (サインアップ, Sain Appu) это первый эпизод аниме сериала Дневник Будущего Содержание Сцена открывается в середине комнаты, где девушка плачет, просыпаясь,кажется кто то, умер. Сцена исчезает и переходит в темную комнату, где девушка разговаривает с родителями, когда неожиданно загадочный человек режет ее до смерти. Но, прежде чем умереть, она пишет что-то на стене. Сцена изменяется и появляется мальчик по имени Юкитеру ("Юкки") Амано, одиночка, который проводит свое время ведя дневник в своем сотовом телефона. Идя домой из школы, он сразу же снимает ботинки и завертывается в одеяло в своей комнате, чтобы поговорить с его воображаемым другом, Деусом Экс Машиной: Богом Времени и Пространства. While talking to his "friend" Muru muru, an assistance of Deus talks to Yuki about his No Difference diary saying that it is a diary with no purpose. Deus ask him if he's feeling lonely he answered back that he is "not really" lonely. Deus ask again if "what if he could change the situation", what would he do. Yuki, clueless of what Deus is talking about, hands Yuki's cell phone back then asks Deus about what is he scheming with the God replying that he is planning an "interesting game", with Yuki not minding what Deus said, thinking that he is only an imaginary friend. Тем не менее, однажды утром, он обнаруживает, что в его дневнике уже есть записи за этот день. Странно еще то, что события, описанные в дневнике начинают сбываться. Деус, который открывает что он фактически Бог и предупреждает Юкитеру, что если он теряет свой дневник, то сам умрет. Юкитеру позже использует свой дневник в свою пользу, уклоняясь от хулиганов и списывая ответы в тесте. В тот же день, Юкитеру увидел в своем телефоне надпись "ТУПИК выхода не". После этого подходит сталкерша имени Юно Гасаи которая тоже обладает дневником будущего в сотовом телефоне. Вместо того, чтобы оставаться по-прежнему стоять он испугался и убежал от Юно, но девушка гонит его и, пока он не попал внутрь соседнего здания, которое находится в стадии стройки. Юки быстро забеает в лифт нажав кнопку 14-го этажа. Перед тем как лифтедет вверх, Юно входит в дверь. Шокированый Юкитеру путается в том, что происходит, но в лифте Юно не убивает, а целует его. Затем она указывает на человека внизу говоря что это и есть маньяк о котором говорили и меняет этаж на который они должны были прибыть, изменив его, чтобы лифт остановился на верхнем этаже, говоря что если он выдет на 14-ом этаже то умрет. Достигнув крышу, Юно формирует план. Помогая ему уклоняться от Такао Хияма: убийцы и владелеца 3-его дневника, Юно говорит Юкитеру бросить дротик в телефон убийцы, который убивает его. happening was pinned by Yuno in the elevator wall and kisses him. She then changes the floor they were supposed to stop, changing it to stop at the top floor. Reaching the roof, Yuno formed a plan. Helping him evade Takao Hiyama, the killer and 3rd diary owner, Yuno enables Yukiteru to throw a dart at the killer's phone, which causes him to vanish into a vortex. Afterwards, Deus explains the rules of the survival game to Yukiteru and the remaining diary owners in which they must try to kill each other in order to win the right to succeed him. Галерея Mirai Nikki - 01 - Large 02.jpg|Юкитеру в его комнате Mirai Nikki - 01 - Large 06.jpg|Муру Муру разговаривает с Юкитеру Mirai Nikki - 01 - Large 19.jpg|Скульптура Юно в виде Муру Муру Mirai Nikki - 01 - Large 15.jpg|Радостный Юкитеру Mirai Nikki - 01 - Large 22.jpg|Юно целует Юкитеру в лифте Mirai Nikki - 01 - Large 26.jpg|Дротик Юки убивает Такао Mirai Nikki - 01 - Large 30.jpg|Первая встреча с Дэусом Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Аниме Категория:Требующие перевода Категория:Дневник Будущего